A build script management (BSM BSM) system allows a project to be built using a set of build system components (e.g. plugins) that are shared by all projects, thus providing a uniform build system. A project refers to a directory including source code, which produces one or more software artifacts or packages. An artifact is a file produced as output of a project build. Each individual project may have configurations such as software dependencies on other projects or third-party libraries that are used during build of the project. A project may have multiple software dependencies, each of which may have its own software dependencies.